


Faceclaim 2

by hagridsboots



Series: Face Claims [6]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagridsboots/pseuds/hagridsboots
Series: Face Claims [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557469





	1. Brunette 1 - 100

**1\. Adelaide Kane 💙**

****French, Irish, Scottish** **

****

**2\. Jourdan Dunn 🧡**

****Grenadian, Jamaican, Syrian** **

****

**3\. Adele Exarchopoulos 💚**

****French, Greek** **

****

**4\. Jasmine Tookes 🐐**

****African American, Barbadian, Brazilian, English, Irish** **

****

**5\. Ashley Moore 💜**

****African American** **

****

**6\. Alexandra Daddario 💛**

****Czech, English, Irish, Italian** **

****

**7\. Ally Brooke 🐐**

**African, Indigenous, Mexican, Spanish**

****

**8\. Ariana Grande 🖤**

****Abruzzese, Italian, Sicilian** **

****

**9\. Ashley Argota ❤️**

****Filipino** **

****

**10\. Aubrey Plaza 💙**

****African, English, German, Irish, Native American, Puerto Rican, Swiss German** **

****

**11\. Barbara Palvin 🐐**

****Hungarian** **

****

**12\. Christian Serratos 🐐**

****Italian, Mexican** **

****

**13\. Elizabeth Gillies 💛**

****English, Irish, Italian, Scottish** **

****

**14\. Ella Purnell 🐐**

****English** **

****

**15\. Hailee Steinfeld 🐐**

**African American, Ashkenazi Jewish, Boholano Filipino, English, German, Northern Irish, Scottish**

****

**16\. India Eisley 🐐**

****Argentinian, English, German, Scottish, Spanish** **

****

**17\. Jade Thirlwall 🐐**

****Egyptian, English, Yemeni** **

****

**18\. Jessica Sula 🐐**

****African Trinidadian, Chinese, Estonian, German** **

****

**19\. Sofia Carson 🐪**

****Arab, Colombian, English, Lebanese, Palestinian, Spanish, Syrian** **

****

**20\. Natalia Dyer 🐪**

**English**

****

**21\. Elodie Yung 🐪**

****Cambodian, French, Italian** **

****

**22\. Liana Liberato 🐪**

****Bohemian, Czech, English, French, German, Irish, Italian, Moravian** **

****

**23\. Victoria Moroles 💚**

****Finnish, French Canadian, Mexican, Polish, Welsh** **

****

**24\. Cierra Ramirez 💛**

****Colombian, Mexican** **

****

**25\. Debby Ryan 🖤**

****Irish** **

****

**26\. Jesy Nelson 🧡**

**English**

****

**27\. Maggie Q**

****French, Irish, Polish, Vietnamese** **

****

**28\. Heather Langenkamp**

****English, German, Irish, Scottish** **

****

**29\. Brooke Shields 💙**

**Dutch, English, French, German, Irish, Italian, Northern Irish, Scottish, Spanish, Welsh**

****

**30\. Astrid Berges-Frisbey 💙**

****English, French, Spanish** **

****

**31\. Alexandra Shipp 💙**

****African American, English, Irish, Northern Irish, Scottish** **

****

**32\. Chelsea Gilligan 💙**

****African American, Irish** **

****

**33\. Lily Collins**

****Ashkenazi Jewish, English, German** **

****

**34\. Eiza Gonzalez 🧡**

**African, Andalusian, Aragonese, Asturian, Basque, Cantabrian, Castilian, Extremaduran, Galician, German, Indigenous, Italian, Leonese, Mexican, Portuguese, Spanish, Valencian**

****

**35\. Amber Stevens 🧡**

**African American, Dutch, English, German, Northern Irish, Norwegian, Welsh**

****

**36\. Bailee Madison 🧡**

**English, Irish**

****

**37\. Ashleigh Murray 🧡**

****African American** **

****

**38\. Alexis Ren**

****English, German, Irish, Serbian** **

****

**39\. Ana Golja 💚**

****Albanian** **

****

**40\. Alice Englert 💚**

****English, German** **

****

**41\. Brenda Song 💚**

****Hmong, Thai** **

****

**42\. Ashley Graham 💚**

****English, German, Scottish, Welsh** **

****

**43\. Ajiona Alexus 💚**

****African American** **

****

**44\. Adria Arjona 💚**

**Guatemala, Puerto Rican**

****

**45\. Danielle Rose Russell**

****English, German, Hungarian, Italian** **

****

**46\. Emmy Rossum 💜**

****Ashkenazi Jewish, Dutch, English** **

****

**47\. Devery Jacobs 💜**

****First Nations, Mohawk** **

****

**48\. Eliza Dushku 💜**

****Albanian, Danish, English, German, Irish** **

****

**49\. Haley Lu Richardson 💜**

**English, French, French Canadian, German, Northern Irish, Scottish, Welsh**

****

**50\. Alicia Vikander 💜**

****Baltic German, Finnish, German** **

****

**51\. Camilla Belle 💜**

****Brazilian, English, French, German, Indigenous, Italian, Portuguese** **

****

**52\. Rachel Bilson 💛**

****Ashkenazi Jewish, Italian** **

****

**53\. Ashley Greene** **🖤**

****English, German, Scottish** **

****

**54\. Oona Chaplin 🖤**

****Chilean, English, Irish, Mapuche, Scottish, Spanish, Romanian** **

****

**55\. Krystal Jung** **🖤**

****Korean** **

****

**56\. Mila Kunis ❤️**

****Ashkenazi Jewish** **

****

**57\. Olivia Cooke ❤️**

****English** **

****

**58\. Gemma Arterton 🐶**

****English, German, Matrilineal Jewish, Scottish** **

****

**59\. Adrianne Ho 🐺**

****Chinese** **

****

**60\. Martina Stoessel 🐺**

**Argentinian, German, Spanish**

****

**61\. Ana De Armas 🐺**

****Cuban, Spanish** **

****

**62\. Natalie Portman 🐻**

****Ashkenazi Jewish** **

****

**63\. Anna Popplewell 🐻**

****English** **

****

**64\. Allison Miller 🐲**

****German Jewish, Italian** **

****

**65\. Amy Acker 🐲**

****English, French, German, Irish, Scottish, Welsh** **

****

**66\. Aubrey Peeples 🐲**

****English, German, Hungarian** **

****

**67\. Amanda Arcuri 🐲**

****Argentinian, Italian** **

****

**68\. Ariel Winter 🐲**

**English, French, German, Greek**

****

**69\. Ariel Lin 🐲**

****Taiwanese** **

****

**70\. Alexa Steele 🐲**

****Filipino** **

****

**71\. Aimee Carrero 🐲**

****Dominican, Puerto Rican** **

****

**72\. Aimee Teegarden 🐲**

****English, German, Norwegian, Welsh** **

****

**73\. Addison Timlin 🐲**

****Irish** **

****

**74\. Antonia Thomas 🐲**

****African Jamaican, English, Welsh** **

****

**75\. Alisha Boe 🐲**

****Norwegian, Somali** **

****

**76\. Aamina Sheikh 🐲**

****Pakistani** **

****

**77\. Alia Bhatt 🐲**

****Indian** **

****

**78\. Adaa Khan 🐲**

****Indian** **

****

**79\. Aditi Ravi 🐲**

****Indian** **

****

**80\. Aditi Sharma 🐲**

****Indian** **

****

**81\. America Ferrera 🦍**

****Honduran, Indigenous, Spanish, Swedish** **

****

**82\. Anya Taylor-Joy 🦍**

****Argentinian, Scottish, Spanish** **

****

**83\. Auli'i Cravalho 🦍**

****Chinese, Irish, Native Hawaiian, Portuguese, Puerto Rican** **

****

**84\. Aislinn Paul 🦍**

****English** **

****

**85\. Alexa Grasso 🦍**

****Mexican** **

****

**86\. Alessandra Ambrosio 🦍**

****Brazilian, Italian, Polish, Portuguese** **

****

**87\. Alanna Arrington 🦍**

**African American, Czech, German, Slovak, Swedish**

****

**88\. Ciara Bravo 🦍**

****Hispanic, Irish** **

****

**89\. Daniela Bobadilla 🦍**

****Mexican** **

****

**90\. Emma Fuhrmann 🦍**

****English, German, Irish, Luxembourgish** **

****

**91\. Emilia Clarke 🦍**

**English, German, Indian, Welsh**

****

**92\. Jasmine Thompson 🦍**

****Chinese, English** **

****

**93\. Dichen Lachman 🦍**

****English, German, Nepalese Tibetan** **

****

**94\. Marina Diamandis 🦍**

****Greek, Welsh** **

****

**95\. Cree Cicchino 🦍**

****MultiRacial** **

****

**96\. Dua Lipa 🦍**

****Albanian, Bosniak** **

****

**97\. Lucy Loken 🦍**

****German, Italian, Norwegian** **

****

**98\. Kristine Froseth 🐩**

****Norwegian** **

****

**99\. Winona Ryder 🐩**

****Ashkenazi Jewish, Belgian, English, German, Irish** **

****

**100\. Anne Curtis 🐩**

****English, Filipino, German, Irish, Italian, Pangasinan, Sicilian** **

****


	2. Brunette 101 -

**101** **. Berguzar Korel 🐩**

****Turkish** **

****

**102\. Alison Brie 🐩**

**Ashkenazi Jewish, Dutch, English, German, Scottish**

****

**103\. Danna Garcia 🐩**

****Colombian** **

****

**104\. Elizabeth Olsen 🐩**

****English, French, German, Italian, Norwegian** **

****

**105\. Emily Deschanel 🐩**

****Cornish, Dutch, English, French, German, Irish, Northern Irish, Swiss** **

****

**106\. Francia Raisa 🐩**

****Honduran, Mexican** **

****

**107\. Gina Carano 🐩**

**Dutch, English, German, Italian, Northern Irish, Scottish**

****

**108\. Tang Wei 🐩**

****Chinese** **

****

**109\. Selena Gomez 🐩**

****Italian, Mexican** **

****

**110\. Ashley Madekwe 🐩**

****Nigerian, Swiss** **

**111\. Angel Coulby 🐩**

****African Guyanese, English** **

****

**112\. Jihyo Park 🐆**

****Korean** **

****

**113\. Anupriya Kapoor 🐆**

****Indian, Uttar Pradesh** **

****

**114\. Jieun Lee 🐆**

****Korean** **

****

**115\. Anushka Sharma 🐆**

****Garhwali, Indian, Uttar Pradesh** **

****

**116\. Asami Zdrenka 🐆**

****Danish, English, Irish, Japanese** **

****

**117\. Hyejeong Shin 🐆**

****Korean** **

****

**118\. Victoria Justice 🐆**

****English, French, German, Irish, Puerto Rican** **

****

**119\. Vanessa Morgan 🐆**

****Scottish, Tanzanian** **

****

**120\. Melanie Scrofano 🐆**

****French Canadian, Italian, Sicilian** **

****

**121\. Monica Bellucci 🐆**

****Italian** **

****

**122.**


	3. Blonde 1 -

**1\. Kathryn Newton**

****English** **

****

**2\. Adrianne Palicki 🦊**

****German, Hungarian, Polish** **

****

**3\. Dove Cameron 🦊**

**Austrian, English, French, German, Scottish**

****

**4\. Sabrina Carpenter 🦊**

****English, German, Irish** **

****

**5\. Willa Fitzgerald 🦊**

**English, German, Irish**

****

**6\. Ashley Benson 🦊**

****Danish, English, German, Irish** **

****

**7\. Claire Holt 🦊**

****English** **

****

**8\. Olivia Holt 🐵**

****English, Scandinavian** **

****

**9\. Stefanie Scott 🐵**

**Czech, English, German, Irish**

****

**10\. Alicia Silverstone 🐵**

****Ashkenazi Jewish, Scottish** **

****

**11\. Hannah Murray 🐵**

**English, Irish**

****

**12\. Ana Mulvoy-Ten 🦝**

****Irish, Spanish** **

****

**13\. Carey Mulligan 🦝**

****English, Irish, Welsh** **

**14\. Gigi Hadid 🦝**

****Arab Palestinian, Dutch** **

****

**15\. Billie Catherine Lourd 🦝**

**Ashkenazi Jewish, English, Irish, Russian, Scottish**

****

**16\. Alona Tal 🦝**

****Ashkenazi Jewish, Isreali , Sephardi Jewish** **

****

**17\. Dakota Fanning**

****English, French, German** **

****

**18\. Amanda Seyfried 🐱**

****English, German, Northern Irish, Scottish, Welsh** **

****

**19\. Elle Fanning 🐱**

****English, French, German** **

****

**20\. Kiernan Shipka 🐱**

****Bohemian, Czech, English, French, German, Irish, Italian, Scottish** **

****

**21\. Abigail Breslin 🐱**

****Ashkenazi Jewish, British Isles** **

****

**22\. Tracy Spiridakos 🦁**

****Greek** **

****

**23\. Hailey Bieber 🦁**

**Brazilian, English, French Canadian, German, Irish, Italian, Portuguese, Scottish, Sicilian, Spanish**

****

**24\. A.J. Cook 🐨**

****English, Northern Irish, Scottish** **

****

**25\. Anna Paquin 🐨**

****Dutch, French Canadian, German, Irish** **

****

**26\. Anna Camp 🐨**

****Dutch, English, French, Scottish** **

****

**27\. Ashley Olsen 🐨**

****English, French, German, Italian, Norwegian** **

****

**28\. Amy Poehler 🐨**

****Azorean, English, German, Irish, Portuguese** **

****

**29\. Ashley Tisdale 🐨**

****Ashkenazi Jewish, English, German, Irish, Scottish** **

****

**30\. Amanda Schull 🐨**

**English, German**

****

**31\. Alice Eve 🐨**

**English, Irish, Welsh**

****

**32\. Abby** **Elliott 🐨**

**English, French, German, Scottish**

****

**33\. Abbie Cornish 🐼**

****English** **

****

**34\. Alexa Vega 🐼**

****Colombian, English, French** **

****

**35\. Adamari Lopez 🐼**

****Puerto Rican** **

****

**36\. AnnaSophia Robb 🐼**

****Danish, English, German, Irish, Scottish, Swedish** **

****

**37\. Angourie Rice 🐼**

****British Isles** **

****

**38\. Ashley Wagner 🐼**

****German** **

****

**39\. Ali Stroker 🐼**

**English, German, Irish, Scottish, Swiss German**

****

**40\. Allison Harvard 🐼**

****English** **

****

**41\. Ana Hickmann 🐼**

****Brazilian, German** **

****

**42\. Britt Robertson 🐼**

****English, German, Irish, Northern Irish, Scottish, Swiss, Welsh** **

****

**43\. Christina Ricci 🐼**

****Irish, Italian, Northern Irish** **

****

**44\. Carlson Young 🐼**

****Danish, English, French, Irish, Swedish** **

****

**45\. Emily Kinney 🐼**

****English, German, Irish** **

****

**46\. Peyton List 🐃**

****English, French, German, Scottish** **

****

**47\. Bar Refaeli 🐃**

**Ashkenazi Jewish, Sephardi Jewish**

****

**48\. Charlize Theron 🐃**

**Afrikaner, Dutch, French Huguenot, Khosian**

****

**49\. Brooklyn Decker 🐃**

**Dutch, English, French, German, Irish**

****

**50\. Brooke Hogan 🐃**

****English, French, German, Irish, Italian, Scottish** **

****

**51\. Chelsea Kane 🐃**

****English, German, Irish** **

**52\. Chloe Grace Moretz 🐃**

**English, German, Scottish, Swiss German, Welsh**

****

**53\. Evanna Lynch 🐃**

****Irish** **

****

**54\. Josefine Frida Pettersen 🐃**

****Norwegian** **

****

**55\. Elisha Cuthbert 🐃**

****English, Scottish** **

****

**56\. Faith Hill 🐏**

****Cornish, Dutch, English, French, German, Irish, Northern Irish, Scottish, Welsh** **

****

**57\. Candice King 🐏**

****English, French, Norwegian, Swiss Romansh** **

****

**58\. Taylor Swift 🐏**

**Belgian Walloon, Dutch, English, French, German, Irish, Italian, Northern Irish, Scottish, Swedish**

****

**59\. Margot Robbie 🐏**

****German, Scottish, Sorbian** **

****

**60\. Scarlett Johansson 🐏**

****Ashkenazi Jewish, Danish, Swedish** **

****

**61\. Vanessa Kirby 🐏**

****English** **

****

**62\. Yael Grobglas 🐏**

****Austrian, French Jewish, Isreali** **

****

**63\. Rose McIver 🐏**

**English, Scottish**

****

**64\. Yvonne Strahovski 🐑**

****Polish** **

****

**65\. Hannah Murray 🐑**

****English, Irish** **

****

**66\. Rachel McAdams 🐑**

****Dutch, English, German, Irish, Scottish, Welsh** **

****

**67.**


	4. Black Hair 1 -

**1\. Jessica Henwick 🐯**

****Chinese, English, Singaporean** **

****

**2\. Camila Mendes 🐯**

****Brazilian, Italian,** **Portuguese****

****

**3\. Ashika Pratt 🐯**

****English, Fijian Indian** **

****

**4\. Emeraude Toubia 🐯**

****Lebanese, Mexican** **

****

**5\. Vanessa Hudgens 🐯**

****Chinese, Filipino, Irish, Native American, Spanish** **

****

**6\. Arden Cho 🐴**

****Korean** **

****

**7\. Aja Naomi King 🐴**

****African American** **

****

**8\. Diane Guerrero 🦄**

****Colombian** **

****

**9\. Aiysha Hart 🦄**

****English, Saudi** **

****

**10\. Amandla Stenberg 🦄**

****African American, Danish, Greenlandic** **

****

**11\. Yara Shahidi 🦄**

****African American, Ghanaian, Iranian** **

****

**12\. Vanessa Marano 🦄**

****English, Irish, Italian** **

****

**13\. Amber Midthunder 🦡**

****English, Native American, Norwegian, Sioux** **

****

**14\. Ashley Liao 🦡**

****Chinese** **

****

**15\. Abbi Jacobson 🦡**

****Ashkenazi Jewish** **

****

**16\. Aarti Mann 🦡**

****Bengali Hindu** **

****

**17\. Alexis Knapp 🦡**

****Cuban, Dutch, Ecuadorian, English, German, Irish** **

****

**18\. Adeline Rudolph 🦡**

****German, Korean** **

****

**19\. Angela Bassett 🦡**

****African American** **

****

**20\. Awkwafina 🦡**

****Chinese, Korean** **

****

**21\. Aishwarya Rai 🦡**

****Tuluva Indian** **

****

**22\. Adriana Lima 🦡**

****African, Brazilian, French, Indigenous, Japanese, Portuguese, Swiss** **

****

**23\. Eva Green 🦡**

****Breton, French, Sephardi Jewish, Spanish, Swedish** **

****

**24\. Diamond White 🦡**

****African American** **

****

**25\. Gemma Chan 🦡**

****Chinese** **

****

**26\. Missy Elliott 🦡**

****African American** **

****

**27\. Demi Moore 🦡**

****English, Scottish** **

****

**28\. Evangeline Lilly 🦡**

**English, Irish**

****

**29\. Layla Alizada 🦡**

****Afghan** **

****

**30\. Ziyi Zhang 🦡**

****Chinese** **

****

**31\. Bai Ling 🦡**

****Chinese** **

****

**32\. Kathy Jeung 🐸**

****Chinese** **

****

**33\. Zhao Wei 🐸**

****Chinese** **

****

**34\. Aditi Rao Hydari 🐸**

****Hyderabadi, Konkani, Indian** **

****

**35\. Alyssa Diaz 🐸**

****Colombian, Irish, Mexican** **

****

**36\. Angelababy 🐸**

****Chinese, German** **

****

**37\. Antoinette Robertson 🐸**

****African Jamaican** **

****

**38\. Ayelet Zurer 🐸**

****Ashkenazi Jewish** **

****

**39\. Berenice Marlohe 🐸**

****Cambodian, Chinese, French** **

****

**40\. Bianca Lawson 🐸**

****African American, Blackfoot, Creole, Italian, Native American, Portuguese** **

****

**41\. Brianna Hildebrand 🐸**

****English, German, Irish, Mexican** **

****

**42\. Brianne Tju 🐸**

****Chinese, Indonesian** **

****

**43\. Haley Tju 🐸**

****Chinese, Indonesian** **

****

**44\. Billie Eilish 🐸**

****Belgian, English, Flemish, Irish, Northern Irish, Scottish** **

****

**45\. Michelle Rodriguez 🐸**

****Dominican, Puerto Rican** **

****

**46\. Nicole Scherzinger 🐸**

****Filipino, Native Hawaiian, Polish, Ukrainian** **

****

**46.**


	5. Red Hair 1 -

**1\. Sadie Sink 🐮**

**English, German, Irish**

****

**2\. Sophie Turner 🐮**

****English** **

****

**3\. Alexandra Breckenridge 🐮**

****English, Irish** **

****

**4\. Bonnie Wright 🐮**

****English, Irish** **

****

**5.** **Bryce Dallas Howard 🐮**

****Dutch, English, French, Irish, Scottish** **

****

**6\. Deborah Ann Woll**

**German, Irish**

****

**7\. Katherine McNamara 🐮**

****Irish, Welsh** **

****

**8\. Luca Hollestelle 🐮**

****Dutch** **

****

**9\. Jane Levy 🐷**

****Ashkenazi Jewish, English, Irish, Scottish** **

****

**10\. Amy Adams 🐷**

**Danish, English, German, Irish, Northern Irish, Norwegian, Scottish, Swiss German, Welsh**

****

**11\. Emma Stone 🐷**

****English, German, Irish, Scottish, Swedish, Swiss German, Welsh** **

****

**12\. Cintia Dicker 🐷**

****German** **

****

**13\. Alyson Hannigan 🐷**

****Ashkenazi Jewish, Irish** **

****

**14\. Alina Kovalenko 🐷**

****Ukrainian** **

****

**15\. Sophia Lillis 🐷**

**Irish, Polish, Swiss German**

****

**16\. Holland Roden 🦏**

****English** **

****

**17\. Amybeth McNulty 🦏**

****Canadian, Irish** **

****

**18\. Elena Satine 🦏**

****Georgian** **

****

**19\. Jackie Emerson 🦛**

****Alsatian, English, French, German, Irish, Scottish** **

****

**20\. Alyssa Sutherland 🐭**

****German Celtic** **

****

**21\. Allison Scagliotti 🐗**

**English, German, Irish, Italian**

****

**22\. Alicia Witt 🐗**

****English, French Canadian, Irish, Italian, Polish** **

****

**23\. Larsen Thompson 🐗**

****English, Irish, Norwegian, Scottish** **

****

**24\. Brittany Snow 🐗**

****English, Italian, Scottish, Swiss German** **

****

**25\. Florence Welch 🐗**

****Ashkenazi Jewish, English, Irish, Lithuanian, Northern Irish, Scottish** **

****

**26\. Sojin Park 🐗**

****Korean** **

****

**27\. Ahyoung Kim 🐗**

****Korean** **

****

**28\. Minha Park 🐗**

****Korean** **

****

**29\. Hyosung Jun 🐗**

****Korean** **

****

**30\. Bom Park 🐗**

****Korean** **

****

**31\. Annalise Basso 🐗**

****English, German, Irish, Italian** **

****

**32\. Dakota Blue Richards 🐗**

****English, German** **

****

**33.**


End file.
